


The Lamb

by allisonmartined



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is after their youthful hearts have faded that he finds her sewing spells into the earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lamb

_This is a gift it comes with a price  
Who is the lamb and who is the knife _

 

 

It is after their youthful hearts have faded that he finds her sewing spells into the earth. Moonlight shining on her skin, dark hair shielding her eyes. But it is her, he knows her skin, the shape of her body. The moonlight seems to shine through her, within her and he is taken aback by her beauty.

She stands up, never glancing in his direction. _What is it, Merlin?_ She asks bitterly, _Come to do your Arthur’s bidding?_ There is a coldness in her voice he wishes he did not recognize. _Morgana_ , he sighs. And she lets out a breath, pushing her hair behind her shoulders. She faces him and he takes a step toward her, cautiously.

She’s pressing her lips against his before he can think to do otherwise. _I wish it did not have to be this way_ , he says, resting his head against hers. She runs her fingertips through his hair. _It is the price_ , she whispers, pained.

And he leaves her like he found her, moonlight shining, magic weaving through nature. He heads back to Camelot, alone and full of regret and pain, ready to serve their King.


End file.
